dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike
Mike is a male Microraptor that appears in season 2 of Dinosaur Island. History Dinosaur Island Season 2 Haven't We been here Before? Mike is shown climbling around a tree, navigating the plant. He is searching for grubs, with him using his sharp talons to scrap off bark in order to reach this source of food. He sticks his snout in the hole, and he comes out with a small grub in his mouth. He then eats it promptly. Mike then glides off of to another tree in order to search for more food. A Bad Meeting In the forest by the Northern Plains, Mike is having a nice day, climbing through the trees. But a new killer is coming, a killer that could potentially be a danger to the small dinosaur, a Gorgosaurus. '' Mike, however, does not know of his attacker, and he makes a possibly fatal move in gliding to the ground in order to feed on some ants. Being on the ground, he is now vulnerable to the ''Gorgosaurus. The predator charges, but Mike is quick to react, as he leaps into the trees in order to escape. He is now out of reach for now at least. Later on in the day, Mike is still in his tree, with the Gorgosaurus ''waiting below. It appears, however, that the ''Gorgosaurus ''has dozed off. Mike assumes it is safe, and he glides down to the ground. Mike is getting perilously close to the predator, but he must feed. He eats some small grubs and ants off of the ground. The sound of him eating, however, have woken up the ''Gorgosaurus. The Gorgosaurus ''bites down on Mike's tail, getting a good hold on the small animal. Mike screams, as he frantically tries to escape. Luckily for Mike, however, the predator has made a fatal move. The ''Gorgosaurus ''loses his footing on the hill he is on, and the predator ends up tumbling down to its death. Mike, has won. New home, Old enemies Up in a tree, Mike appears. It appears that alongside the other animals that migrated across the north side of the island, Mike also migrated to this location. An Odd Alliance Mike is seen in a preview for the next episode. Danger Mike is up in the trees. However the Spinosaurus sees him and tries eat him. However Mike is easily avoids the Spinosaurus by gliding from tree to tree. The Spinosaurus finds Mike in a tree. Mike glides away, rinse repeat. The Spinosaurus misses so much that even the narrator becomes unsurprised when the Spinosaurus fails to catch Mike before he inevitably glides away. Grave Mike, once again, continues to glide from tree to tree. The End A little bit up a hill, Mike appears, drinking by a stream. Appearances '''Dinosaur Island' * Season 2 - Episode 1: Haven't We been here Before? * Season 2 - Episode 2: A Bad Meeting * Season 2 - Episode 4: New home, Old Enemies * Season 2 - Episode 8: An Odd Allience * Season 2 - Episode 9: Danger * Season 2 - Episode 11: Grave * Season 2 - Episode 13: The End Gallery (TBA) Trivia * He is one of the smallest dinosaurs on the island. * As of recently, Mike has become a joke/meme in the Dinosaur Island community, which has put Bionicle off from ever putting him back in the series. Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters *He is a meme in many of Bioncilesaurus' and Camo Saurus' live streams. *A notable example of these jokes/memes is the "100000000000 mikes vs 200 blizzards". *It is unknown how Mike was able to migrate across the north side of the island with such a small size and his lack of powered flight.